Happy Hetalia Birthday
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: A birthday story for the cast of Hetalia and my OC's. A diffrent birthday each chapter. Bit of fluff. T to be safe. I may miss a few days due to school but i will do it when the day comes up again.
1. Birthday list

**HETALIA**  
**Birthdays :**

**January**

Monaco - January 08  
Prussia - January 18  
Australia - January 26

**February**

Japan - February 11  
Spain - February 12  
Lithuania - February 16  
Estonia - February 24  
Egypt - February 28

**March**

Grandpa Rome- March 15

Italy - March 17  
Romano - March 17

Tunisa- March 20  
Greece - March 25

**April**

Georgia- april 9  
Belgium- April 19  
England - April 23

Ireland- April 24

**May**

Romania- May 9

Isriel- May 15  
Norway - May 17  
Cuba - May 20

**June**

Denmark- June 5

Sweden - June 06

Philippines- June 12  
Iceland - June 17  
Seychelles - June 29

**July**

Canada - July 01  
Hong Kong - July 01  
America - July 04

Argentina- July 9

Bahamas- July 10  
Liechtenstein - July 12  
France - July 14

Slovakia- July 17

Laos- July 19  
Poland - July 22

**August**

Switzerland - August 01

Pakistan- August 14  
Korea - August 15

Indonesia- August 17

Afghanistan- august 19  
Hungary - August 20  
Ukraine - August 24  
Belarus - August 25

Malaysia- August 31

**September**

Sealand - September 2

Brazil- September 7  
Papua New Guinea- September 16

**October**

China - October 1

Iraq- October 3

Fiji- October 10  
Holy Roman Empire - October 25  
Taiwan - October 25  
Austria - October 26  
Turkey - October 29

**November**

Cambodia- November 9  
Wy - November 15  
Latvia - November 18

**December**

Finland - December 6

Iran- December 12

Kazakhstan- December 16

Libya- December 24

Slovenia- December 26  
Russia - December 30

**Characters without birthday dates:**

Germania  
Okinawa

Greenland


	2. The Italy Brothers

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know this is another fanfic. So this is a series of birthday drabbles and it does include my OC's. I do not own Hetalia in any way. OOC-ish and all of that kinda stuff, So on with the story! Real names used.**

The Italy Brothers 3/17

~Nicky's pov~

"Feli~" I called as I happily ran up to my adorable Italian friend standing in the park with his older brother.

"Ve~ Hi Nicky." He said as he turned around and hugged me when I pounced on him.

"Happy birthday!" I said as I hugged him back.

"Ve~ you remembered!"

"Of course I did. How could we forget the birthday party you announced that you would have at your house at the last meeting?"

"We?" Romano asked.

"Yes, 'we'." I said.

~Vicky's pov~

"ROMANO~" I pounced on the unexpecting Italian from behind causing the both of us to fall over.

"Bastard! What are you doing!?" He yelled as he turned to look at me.

"Happy Birthday Lovi~" I said as I nuzzled him.

"…T-Thanks, idiot." He said with a blush.

"Well, we just dropped by to wish you a happy birthday, now we need to go back home to get ready for tonight." Nicky said.

"Ve~ Alright, see you then." Feli said.

"C'mon Vicky."

"Nee? Alright. Bye Romano~ See you tonight." I said as I got off of him and waved goodbye.

~That night~

~Feli's pov~

The Axis and Allies along with a few other countries came to our party. Everyone was there except Nicky and Vicky. I was getting really anxious and so was Roman; I bet he was anxious for Vicky to come because he wanted to get away from Antonio ASAP. Just then, someone covered my eyes.

"Ve?" I said in confusion.

"Guess who?" I recognize that voice any were.

"Hmm…Nicky?" I heard her giggle and she uncovered my eyes.

I turned around and saw her wearing a knee length red and white dress, her light brown mid-length hair was down and had curls.

"Ve~ you look so pretty, Nicky!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Aww~ Thanks Feli~" She said as she hugged me back.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, but I snuck in to surprise you."

"I was waiting for you, I'm glad you're here now."

"Happy Birthday Ita-chan~" She said as she gave me a light kiss.

I smiled and kissed her back "Ti amo Nicky."

"I love you too Feli."

~Romano's pov~

I saw my little brother with Nicky and I started getting jelous, Nicky's here but Vicky isn't any were to bee seen. If I stay with Antonio any longer I will break his head.

~Vicky's pov~

I walked up to Antonio and he was about to tell Romano but I signaled him not to. He smiled and continued to annoy Romano. I waked up behind him and waited to see if he would notice that I was there, but he didn't. I looked at Antonio and he nooded.

"Lovino, could you turn around?" Toni asked.

"Why bastard?" Romano said.

"Just turn around."

"Will you stop annoying me if I do?"

"Maybe."

"Fine"

When Romano turned around; I grabbed him by the colar and pulled him into a kiss.

~Romano's pov~

The instant I turned around, someone grabbed my shirt and kissed me. She wore a long blue and red dress with her long brown hair in a tight bun with curly strands hanging down from the top, she also had a white sholder bag. That's when I realized that it was Vicky. When I realized it was her, I eased into the kiss, until a flash of light disturbed us.

~Vicky's pov~

Just when Romano was getting into it, a disturbing flash had to ruin the moment. Three guesses who it was.

"Aww~ my little Romano is turning into a man." Toni, who was holding a camera, cooed. "I GOTTA SHOW THIS TO THE OTHERS!"

"WHY YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" Romano yelled.

Antonio just had to ruin it. As payback, I took my sholder bag and chucked it at the Spaniards head causing him to fall over and hit his head on the ground, hard, thus knocking him out. I walked over and plucked the camera out of his hand as his two friends dragged him away. I gave the camera to Romano and gave him another kiss.

"Happy Birthday Romano."

"Thanks Vicky." He said with a smile and pulled me into a hug "Te amo."

"I love you too."


	3. Tunisia

**Another story, this time to Tunisia. Country names will be used And National Happiness Day is an actual day, the UN just recently created it (Well, I think it was recently).Tunisia is my OC and I own no one except her.**

**Tunisia 3/20**

I got out of bed and got dressed in my white shirt and black knee length jeans. I tied my short brunet hair into a small ponytail. Then my phone started to ring. I looked at it and saw that it was my brotherly figure, Turkey.

"Hi big bro." I said answering the phone.

"Happy Birthday Tunisia." He said.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered. What kind of brother would I be if I couldn't remember my sister's birthday."

"Thank you, big brother. How are things going for you?"

"Not too good. Lately, I've been really busy."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But cheer up, at least for today. Today isn't only my birthday but also National Happiness Day. So cheer up, ok?"

"Alright, I'll try to."

"Good~"

"Well, I need to get back to work. Talk to you later, and stay away from that lazy cat loving freak!"

"You know that you can say that a thousand times over and that still wont stop me from seeing him, right?"

"…I thought you would say that, it was worth a shot."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When I hung up the phone, I went to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Then I headed out to visit the lazy cat loving 'freak' that my brother disliked so much. Just because my brother doesn't like said man, doesn't mean that I need to dislike him too.

"Off to Greece's place"

~At Greece~

I walled over to a large grassy hill and spotted the man that I was looking for who was laying down taking a nap and surrounded by cats.

"Greece!" I yelled running over to him.

His head to face me as did the cats. A few of the cats started meowing at me. Greece sat up and looked strait at me as I sat down next to him.

"Hello…Tunisia." He said in his calm and lazy voice.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him.

"…National Happiness Day?"

"Yes, but what else?"

"...Hmm…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Ugh, Greece, don't you remember tha-" I was cut off by something soft brush against my cheek.

"Happy Birthday Tunisia." Greece said with a lazy smile.

I blushed and smiled, relived that he actually remembered "Thank you Greece."


	4. Greece

**New chapter, this is for Greece. I own nothing except Tunisia and Philippines. Enjoy the story~**

Greece 3/25

I was currently playing with my cats. Today was my birthday but I just treated this day like any other day. Japan and his friend Philippines were coming over to visit. Tunisia was coming over as well. Her birthday was just a few days ago.

I laid down and took a short nap until Japan and Philippines came.

"Herro Greece-san, happy birthday." Japan bowed to me.

"Hi Greece, good to see that you are doing well on your special day." Philippines said.

"Thank you." I said to them.

"Oh," Philippines opened a carrier bag and took out a small white and orange kitten with black paws and gave it to me. "I found that little guy in my yard and I thought I should give him to you since today is your birthday."

"Thank you Philippines." I said as I took the little cat and petted him "Do you guys know if Tunisia is coming over anytime soon?" I asked them.

"Well, she said that she needed try sneak away from Turkey and get ready. Knowing her, she may take a while but she will diffidently come." Philippines said.

"She carred us and tord us to terr you since she is with Turkey right now." Japan added.

"I see…well she knows were to find me." I said.

~A few hours later~

Tunisia still hasn't come yet and Japan and Philippines already left. I still think that she would come, so I took a nap to pass the time.

A few minutes later, I herd my cats meowing at someone. I got up and looked towards were they were meowing at. Then I saw Tunisia sitting right next to me; she was wearing a brown shirt and black pants, she also wore brown cat ears attached to a headband like I had along with a matching tail.

"Happy Birthday Greece. Nya~" She said with a meow as se snuggled close to me.

"Tunisia… you're dressed as a cat."

"Mmhm~ For your birthday~ Nya nya~" She said as she nuzzled me.

"Thank you." I said as I petted her head.

"Purr~" She pured, sounding like an actual cat, which I found absolutely adorable. Then she licked my cheek which surprised me a bit.

"You're so cute." I said hugging her.


	5. Iceland

**Hi everyone! Did ya miss me? Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating anything in a while, but I was busy with school and now summer school. But since it's my birthday, I'll update this story since it's also Iceland's birthday. I own nothing except Greenland/Megan and Bermuda/Shelly. Enjoy the story!**

**Iceland 6/17**

"Yo Icy! Wake up!" Mathis yelled.

"Shut it, Dane." I heard Lukas jerk on Mathis tie.

I got up and rubbed my eyes and saw Lukas choking Mathis with his own tie and Shelly smiling nervously, "What do you guys want?"

"What do we want? We want to wish you a happy birthday, Emil!" Shelly said holding out a small plastic box with a Moonstone in it.

I gently took the box from her "Uh, thanks Shelly; but did it really need to be the first thing in the morning?"

"Mathis was running up here and we decided to follow him." She said pointing to Mathis.

"Well can you three please go down stairs so I can at least get dressed?" I said; I was still in my night clothes.

They all walked out, well Mathis was dragged out, without another word.

"Special wakeup call for your birthday. Well, not like it's different from any other day." Mr. Puffin said.

When I finally got ready and went down stairs, Mathis was still being strangled by Lukas while having Shelly in a headlock and Tino was trying to get them apart while Berwald and Peter just sat at the table. I then realized that Megan wasn't there.

Before I could take another step, I felt something kinda heavy fall on me form behind, causing me to fall down the rest of the steps (luckily it was only a couple) and, whatever it was, landed right on me. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked my way.

"Ow, what was that?" I groaned. Then, when I realized that the thing that fell on me felt strangely warm, I looked back and realized that it was Megan.

"Ow, huh?" Megan got up and looked at me "Oh, oh my gosh! Emil, I'm so sorry!" She quickly got off of me and helped me back up. "Are you ok?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." I said, I had a couple of scratches like she did, but nothing major.

She sighed in relief and looked to the others. They were still staring at us, still processing everything they just saw. We walked over to the table and sat down like nothing happened. Tino ran to the freezer and took out two ice packs and gave it to us. Lucas let go of Mathis' tie and Mathis released Shelly and they all sat at the table. It was unusually quiet at breakfast and they all took glances at me and Megan from time to time, making things feel really awkward for us.

After breakfast, Megan and I went out for a walk in the park. We wanted to get out of the house for a while since it was getting really uncomfortable. It didn't make things any better considering we weren't talking or anything. Megan kept looking back saying that she feels like we were being followed. When we got to the park, we sat down on a bench.

It was really awkwardly quiet, until I decided to speak up. "What happened this morning?"

"Huh?" She asked looking at me.

"When you fell on me."

"Oh, well I just got up and I kinda…missed a step and tripped."

"You really need to be more careful, Megan."

"I know. I'm sorry I fell on you like that, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, aside from a little scratches."

"Some way to start off your birthday, huh?"

"It wasn't so bad."

Then things got silent again.

"Umm, Emil?" Megan said nervously.

"Hmm?" I looked at her; she was holding a blue and red box.

"Uh, I didn't know what else to get you for your birthday but…" She held out the box to me.

I took it and opened it up. It was a box of licorice. When I turned to thank her, she lightly pressed her lips onto mine. When she pulled back she smiled sweetly at me.

"Happy Birthday Emil."

~meanwhile~

Mathis, Lukas, and Shelly were hiding in a nearby bush watching them.

"See, they do like each other." Mathis said.

"I know that already." Lukas said.

"Then why did you come along?"

"I don't trust you stalking my little brother unattended."

"Geez, you make me sound like I'm a child or something."

"Huh, really? By the way you act, I can't tell the difference." Megan commented.

"What!" Mathis lunged for her but was held back by Lukas.

They started arguing with each other and didn't realize that Emil and Megan found out that they were there and left.


	6. Canada and Hong Kong

**Hi there everyone! I'm almost done with summer school, so hopefully I will be up dating more. I know that some of my stories haven't been up dated in a long time; but as I am getting closer and closer to high school graduation, I get more and more busy. Please bear with me until I get more time, ok? Any way, you know the drill right? I don't own Hetalia but I do own Malaysia/Kai, Indonesia/Nicky, Cambodia/Vicky, Laos/Melody, Kazakhstan/Mayrin, Okinawa/Koroko, Philippines/Rayme and Brazil/Kelsey. Also, I listed the birthdays by what I first found online, they aren't all independence days, just to let you know. Enjoy the story~**

**Canada and Hong Kong 7/1**

~Canada~

Canada was woke up to something poking his cheek. He would try to brush what it was away to get it to stop, but it would just come back.

"…leave me alone, I'm still tired…" he groaned turning over.

"Mattie, c'mon, wake up. Are you really gonna sleep in on your birthday?" Said a girlish voice.

"It's my birthday, I can spend it however I….Kelsey?" He woke up and turned toward the girl.

She smiled sweetly at him "Good morning, birthday boy~" She said in a playful tone.

"What are you doing-"

"You let me sleep over last night, remember?"

"…oh, yeah."

"Any way, you should get up. I made breakfast already, your favorite."

"Pancakes?" The Brazilian girl nodded.

Canada washed up and got dressed. When he went downstairs, he saw a large stack of pancakes on the table and Kumajiro eating a plate with some pancakes himself. Canada sat at the table next to Kuma. Kuma looked at him for a moment.

"Kuma." Brazil said to the little bear "You know what to say."

"Happy Birthday Canada" Said the little bear.

Brazil pet the little bear on his head. Canada looked at her for a moment.

"You taught him to remember me?"

"Well, I taught him to say that to you when I told him to, I'm not sure if he'll remember though…" She said sitting down next to Canada.

He smiled at her "Well at least he remembered it, just for today."

Kuma looked at him for a moment "Matthew."

"He remembered that too~" They both said happily.

Brazil looked at Canada and quickly kissed his cheek "Happy birthday Mattie~"

He lightly blushed and ate a piece of his pancakes.

This will be one day they wont forget anytime soon.

~Hong Kong~

~later that day~

Hong Kong was just sitting in his room drawing his…pictures, until his phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Malaysia calling, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Kaoru!"

"Oh, uh, thanks Kai."

"Hey, could you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Could you meet me at the park in the evening? I have something for you."

"…I guess I could."

"Ok, see you then, bye!" Then she hung up.

"…sometimes I wonder about her…"

~in the evening~

Hong Kong walked into the park towards a clearing, which is where he and Malaysia usually met for whatever reasons. He sat in the middle of the clearing and waited for her to show up. Suddenly he heard a screech and a loud boom. He looked up and saw bright fireworks illuminating the evening sky. He then felt someone hug him from behind.

"Happy Birthday!" Said a cheerful voice.

He turned around and saw Malaysia wearing a red and white dress with a blue headband that kept her hair out of her face.

"You did this for me?"

"Uh-huh~ What do ya think?"

"It's beautiful. Thanks Kai."

"No problem, anything to see you happy." She said happily "I really is pretty." She said sitting next to Hong Kong.

'Just like you.' Hong Kong thought redirecting his attention to the sky.

Malaysia leaned against him and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him slightly jump from her sudden action.

"Uh, what was that for?" He asked blushing slightly.

"Just something else that goes with along with this night." She said with a smile.

His blush wasn't that noticeable but it was noticeable enough that Malaysia couldn't get her eyes off of him.

"W-what are you looking at?" Hong Kong asked taking notice of her staring at him.

"You just look so cute when you blush~" She said causing him to blush more and turn his head away from her. "Aww c'mon, it's not that bad."

He just went back to watching the fireworks as his blush was dying down.

"Hey, Kaoru." Malaysia said.

He turned back to her and was suddenly kissed, bringing his blush back. Soon he relaxed and then submitted into the kiss.

"AWWW! KAWAII!" They broke apart and turned to the person who interrupted.

China, Taiwan, Thailand, Kazakhstan, Japan, Okinawa, Philippines, South Korea, Laos, Indonesia, Cambodia, and some of the other Asian countries were standing behind them. China, Taiwan, Thailand, and Kazakhstan had dreamy looks as they cooed at how cute they were.

"Awww~ You two are so cute together." Taiwan said floating over and hugged them followed by China and Kazakhstan.

"H-how long were you all here?" Malaysia asked.

"We just got here and we saw you two kissing." Thailand said.

"...did you have to ruin the moment…" Hong Kong said.


End file.
